


Things Worth Fighting For

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Established Relationship, Fluff I guess, Hurt/Comfort, Keith needs a hug, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro is a cute-pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Keith usually didn't lose his temper for nothing, only for some things.Good thing that Shiro was there to help him whenever he needed him. (Written for the first day of the Sheith Week 2016 hosted by sheithweek.tumblr.com, theme "Hurt/Comfort")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the Sheith Week on sheithweek.tumblr.com, theme "Hurt/Comfort"!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith’s knuckles were still raw and bloodied. His nose still bleed and his lips had a nasty cut. It was probably broken, but he still refused to go to the infirmary.

You see, the thing was that Keith was not like that.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t lose his temper frequently.

He had worked too hard to get there just to waste his chance to live his dream (and become a fight pilot) by losing his temper for nothing. Was he aggressive in the flight simulations and in the combat trainings? Yes, he was. However, overall, Keith was just less outgoing than the average cadet. He prefer peace and quiet than a room full of people.

But being the best of his class usually made people jealous, and jealous people can do nasty things.

He was used to the other people provocations. His childhood hadn’t been the easiest for many reasons. He was used to swallow his anger and pride and sadness and just let people say whatever they want about him.

He didn’t care anymore about what the jealous cadets had to say about him. He didn’t care about all the lies and gossip.

He was going to be a fight pilot, and those petty things didn’t matter.

However, there was one thing that Keith didn’t tolerated. One tiny little bitty detail of his life that people shouldn’t make fun of. A small list (with only one lone item) of things that Keith would fight anyone to defend it.

Unfortunately, some cadets had done that.

They had made fun of that single item.

They were in a lot more injured than Keith now.

But that was not enough for him.

He was on the Garrison gym, punching the punching bag with his hurt knuckles and hot anger like liquid fire in his veins.

He didn’t hear the other man enter the room from behing him.

\- Careful not to destroy the bag. – Shiro said, announcing his presence. His voice was stern (just like any of the times he lecture young cadets for misbehaving in his presence).

Keith turned to him with a glare. Shiro’s expression became worried.

\- Jesus, Keith! You have to go to the infirmary now!

He got closer, trying to comfort his beloved.

Keith averted the touch.

\- I’m _fine_. Would you just fuck off and leave me the fuck alone.

\- Keith, you are _bleeding_!

\- And?

\- And I know you have been fighting other cadets! Do you know what would happen to you if Iverson or any superior finds that out?

The younger man turned his back to his boyfriend and punched the bag again.

\- Fuck off! I don’t need your lecture.

\- Come on, Keith!

The older boy put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith stilled his movements in a tense fighting posture.

Behind him, Shiro sighed. He had no idea of what was going through his boyfriend’s head, but he was positive that it was something bad. Keith usually was above the provocations, and that was one of the many things that Shiro loved about him. He was lost on what to do and why his beloved was like that. But he wanted to know (especially because he was worried about Keith’s injuries).

He desperately wanted to know.

\- Babe, please… You are not like that! You are strong and what other people says about you never get to you. What happened?

Keith almost opened his mouth and spilled everything to Shiro. But he still held back, embarrassed and feeling vulnerable. He still wasn’t used to feel vulnerable (not even with the man he loved). He punched the bag again (even if it was a meek punch, without half of the force from before).

Shiro caressed Keith’s neck tenderly, staring at his nape. “Patience yields focus” he thought, trying to give space to his beloved to open up by himself. Even if all that Shiro wanted was to know what had hurt Keith and make it go away immediately, he also knew that that Keith needed time and patience.

And he would give him both no matter what.

Keith sighed, still staring at the punching bag.

The words left his mouth even before he could stop himself.

\- One of the other cadets mocked the fact that I am an orphan…

Shiro hummed.

\- But that never bothered you before, honey. What was different today?

The younger man looked up, feeling hurt and ridiculous at the same time.

\- They started talking about how nobody ever cared about me. How my mother probably throw me away like trash… - he sighed again – My mom had died of cancer when I was five. She… She loved me. She did…

Keith fought against the tears.

\- Oh, babe…

Shiro turned his boyfriend around and hugged him tightly.

\- I’m so sorry, Keith…

Keith had never talked about his mother before. And that soft tone of voice just broke Shiro’s heart.

The younger punched the older’s chest in a half-hearted manner. But he sighed once again and hugged his boyfriend’s waist, burying his head on the other boy’s chest. They stayed like that for a while. Keith was trembling from anger and from his own misery while Shiro massaged his back and kissed the top of his head, giving as much body comfort as he could.

The older cadet deliver one last kiss on his lover’s forehead when he stopped to shake.

\- How about you let me take care of your nose and your hands? We can take a nice nap after that.

Keith hummed.

\- Don’t you have afternoon classes to attend to, Mr. Golden-Boy? – he asked bitterly, still not staring at Shiro’s tender brown eyes.

\- I’ll skip them. You are more important than that.

\- It is Space Exploration History.

\- Screw History.

Keith raised his head in surprise.

\- It is your favourite!

Shiro stared at him with a soft smile and got close enough so their foreheads were touching.

\- And you are my boyfriend and you need me. See? More important things than History.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat.

He hemmed.

\- I’m fine. I can take care of that on my own.

\- But I want to! – the older boy pouted.

The younger chuckled and opened a tiny smile.

\- Ok...

Shiro smiled at his boyfriend, staring at those beautiful blue eyes (just like the night sky). He kissed Keith sweetly on his lips.

It was nice, but they broke apart soon, with the older boy grimacing.

\- Ick! Bloodied kisses are better in books than in real life.

Keith laughed.

\- No shit, Sherlock!

\- Shut up! – Shiro laughed too – I was trying to be romantic!

They both giggled.

Then Shiro stared in a deep manner into Keith’s eyes.

\- I love you too much, you know. And I’m not going anywhere.

Keith looked away embarrassed. Those brown eyes were always so earnest that it almost hurt to feel all that love.

\- Don’t say things you will regret later.

Shiro gently tilted his beloved’s chin so they were staring at each other again.

\- I mean it. I would fight a whole army just to stay with you.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- We don’t fight.

\- We are fight pilots!

\- That is just a misplaced name. We just explore space.

The older boy opened a sunny smile.

\- Well, Mr. Kogane, I would fight an entire _alien_ army just to be with you.

The younger man laughed.

\- You are such a sap!

\- It is true!

They giggled again.

Keith smiled.

\- I love you too, Takashi.

Shiro’s smile broaden and he held Keith’s hand.

\- Come on! I still need to treat your battle wounds, oh mighty warrior!

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly.

His list of things to fight for had just had an update.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> HI!!!!  
> WELCOME TO SHEITH WEEK!  
> I swear to Goddess that I was going to try to prepare in advance for this, but shit happened and oh, well... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I confess that I had NO FUCKING IDEA of what ot make for this theme. Like, I HAAAAAAAATE when people give a _genre_ as their theme -_-  
>  Like, I prefer to be free to choose that.
> 
> I tried to write this theme once.  
> And then deleted it.  
> I tried the second time and I made 1300 words!  
> And then deleted it x_x  
> Both of those were about Galra!Keith. Those who read my other Voltron works know that I'm a hoe for Galra!Keith stories. But this time it wasn't working for me çç I was trying hard but I just didn't had a single fucking clue!!!!
> 
> Also, my parents are visiting. And that usually makes me really anxious and depressed and angry ._. so It was not a good moment for me to write. I tried my very best (and I'll keep trying!).
> 
> AND FINALLY I HAD THIS CUTE IDEA =D  
> I was trying to think outside the box, and outside the box for me is to write stuff about pre-Kerberos mission =3  
> (It is also write from Shiro's POV, but I still didn't manage to master that enough x_x)
> 
> Anyways, for this story, I used a headcanon of mine that Keith is the son of a single mom. She loved her baby-boy and she would NEVER abandon him (only if she could give him a better chance in life). Unfortunately, she died when he was very young (I prefer 5 yr old for reasons I don't understand myself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) and he end up in the foster system. 
> 
> Also, he IS a really laid down dude. Like, one cannot enter the Galaxy Garrison being a uncontroled hurricane! He must have been very disciplined and ambitions. Maybe he needs Shiro as his emotional anchor, but he is can manage by himself too. 
> 
> EDIT: OH! I forgot to ask: did anyone notice the _irony_ of Shiro saying that he would fight a whole alien army just to see Keith again? 8D  
>  Forgive my immodesty, but I'm just so clever haha xD 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
